My Sinful Addiction
by taytay3
Summary: He swept away her heart and took her innocence all in one night. All it took was one look at him and he flipped her world for good. He was her escape and she was his drug. So what happens when you mix a good little Christian girl with a hot sexy bassist from hell itself? Trouble. Find out what happens in this gripping story of two very different characters.
1. Chapter 1

My Sinful Addiction

Ally's POV

"I shouldn't be here Izzy!" I shouted over the loud music.

She raised her hands above her head as she swayed her hips to the music. I watched as she was completely engulfed into the sounds around her, as for me, I looked like a daffodil in the middle of dark and dangerous storm.

Everyone around me were wearing dark clothing.

I settled for a bright yellow shirt and a pair of jeans with white converses and I stuck out like a zit. Unlike my best friend Isabelle- a.k.a Izzy- she looked like she belonged here, this was her type of scenery after all.

Sometimes I wonder how we became friends...

I'm light, she's dark...literally she wears black all the time.

"Lighten up Ally," she jumped up and down, pumping her fist to the music.

I sighed and pulled out my phone, it was 10:30 at night and I had church tomorrow.

 _My parents are going to kill me..._

I wanted to go home so bad, I couldn't take this music. It was totally different than what I was used to hearing in church, honestly I didn't know this kind of music existed. It made every inch of my body vibrate and I couldn't think straight with my pounding headache.

"Isabelle I think I'm going ho-"

She suddenly grabbed my hand, "Lets get closer!"

 _Oh crud..._

I let her drag me through the crowd of hot sweaty bodies as we made our way to the front.

Which was a huge mistake.

"Yes! Perfect spot!" She chanted.

As the lights flashed and danced around the stage, the band that was playing came into view. A huge banner was hung in big letters that said, _Innocence._ I couldn't believe the false advertisement going on around here, this band was definitely not innocent.

One had a Mohawk with gages the size of a bottle cap and another was wearing shades with a top hat on.

Suddenly a guy came out from behind the curtains.

My mouth dropped.

He had a lip ring and tattoos were lined up and down his strong-looking arms. He grabbed his bass and started tuning it slowly, I watched his fingers glide carefully over the strings as he played some chords.

As the other music died down, a girl from the curtains popped out of nowhere.

"WE LOVE YOU MAMA!" A group of people shouted behind me.

"What? Who's mama?" I asked Izzy.

She pointed at the tall girl in the center of the stage, "Her. She's the lead singer of _Innocence_."

Clearing her throat, she tapped the mic, "Hey everybody! Thanks for coming out tonight!"

Everyone cheered and clapped for her, I didn't get the whole excitement of it all.

"Hit it boys!" She grabbed the mic and started singing. I had to be honest, she wasn't that bad of a singer, she had a very quiet voice but it could get loud when she wanted it to. I watched as she jumped up and down to the music getting into it.

But I couldn't take my eyes off the bassist.

He was so perfect but not at the same time...

 _Today seems like a good day to burn a_

 _bridge or two, the one with old wood creaking that_

 _would burn away right on cue_

 _I try to be not like that but some people really suck_

 _Some people need to get the axing chalk it up to bad luck_

 _I know a drugstore cowgirl so afraid_

 _Of getting bored she's always running from something so many things_

 _Ignored I might do that stuff if it didn't make me feel like shit_

 _I'm on some old reality tip so many trips in it_

In the middle of the song Mama went over and ripped the bassist shirt slowly.

I could basically see the lust in her eyes as his six pack was on display and I wish I could have unseen it.

All he did was smirk and let her rip his shirt off. I looked at Izzy as she fanned herself, "They're so damn hot!" I rolled my eyes at her dramatic state and laid my eyes on the two of them again.

 _I wonder if he has a girlfriend...?_

 _Is Mama his girlfriend?_

I couldn't help but be curious about their relationship.

She ruffled his hair and went back to singing.

Suddenly the bassist eyes laid on mine and I froze in time, my eyes widened and I quickly looked down. My heart was pounding out of my chest and I felt this wave of lust come over me for the first time.

I needed to get out of here fast...

{Line Break}

"That was amazing!" Izzy chimed as we were waiting in line.

After the concert Izzy begged me to stay with her so she could get her t-shirt signed by _Mama_.

"My head is pounding," I whined softly, "I can't believe I have church in the morning.."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't go then."

I gasped, "I've never missed a day of church in my life!"

"Yeah I know," she snorted, "remember you went to church with a fever and threw up?"

She held her stomach as she started to laugh hysterically, I slapped her upside the head and glared at her. I've always been determined to show up to church, I am the pastors daughter after all. It's not that I don't like church cause I do, that church has saved me from a sinful life.

After a few people we were called up next.

My body froze as I met the stone cold eyes of the bassist once again.

"Hi I'm Izzy, this is my friend Ally! I'm a huge fan!" She squealed as she handed them her shirt.

Mama took it and smiled, "Well aren't you a sweetheart," she grabbed a sparkly looking sharpie. Meanwhile I could feel that guys eyes raking over my entire body and it enflamed me. I felt more exposed with my clothes on while he only had a leather jacket with nothing underneath but his naked flesh.

She handed Izzy her shirt back, "Thank you Mama!"

"Thank you for being an awesome fan!" Mama enthused.

As we were walking I felt a hand grab my wrist, "No autograph?" He asked cockily.

Izzy spoke up, "This is her first time, so I wouldn't consider her a huge fan of the band yet."

All I could do was stand there in silence and look at the ground.

"The band? No, I was wondering if she was a fan of me," Mama chuckled, "I saw you looking up at me on stage."

 _Someone please kill me..._

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his chocolate eyes, "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

I gasped and slapped his hand away.

The guy with the Mohawk stood up, "Hey you can't do that-"

He held up his hand, "Do you know who I am?" He snapped angrily.

"No and I don't think I care either." I grabbed Izzy's hand and stormed away.

She whimpered as I dragged her out of the club, "What was that about?!"

I sighed, "You know how grumpy I get when I'm tired..." I lied. Honestly I was just pissed off at the guy. I've never met anyone so annoying and cocky in my entire life. I wouldn't be able to live with someone that egotistic about themselves, it makes me sick.

"Oh. Well you still shouldn't have done that!" She scolded.

I groaned, "Could you just please take me home?" I asked ignoring her irritated stare.

It was burning into my soul...

"Fine."

{Line Break}

I closed my front door quietly as I tiptoed to my room as carefully as I could.

"Allison Marie Dawson!"

My mother boomed from the living room.

I cursed the creaking stairs as I stepped back into the living room guiltily.

I looked up slightly to see my mother's arms crossed over her chest and my dad's scary over-bearing look of anger.

"It is 11:30 at night, where have you been? You've had us worried sick!" She cried. I didn't want to tell them that I had been out with Izzy, they already don't approve of her as it is. Telling them that I was out with her would just make the situation worse not to mention that we were at a club on top of it.

I sighed, there was no way I was getting out of this one.

Lying isn't an option either.

"Where were you Allison?" He asked sternly.

"I was out with Izzy...we went to a concert..."

Her eyes widened, "You were out with Izzy? On a Saturday night!?" She shrieked.

I shifted in my place, "It was just a concert-"

"A heavy metal rock concert wasn't it? Was it even Christian rock?!"

"Allison," my father groaned and rubbed his temple in frustration, "you know how we feel about Izzy and her taste in music."

"He's right Allison, you need to get another friend."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Are you serious? Izzy _is_ my only friend!"

"Don't raise your voice at us young lady, until further notice you are grounded!" My father yelled.

My jaw dropped, "What?! This is my first offense and you're not even letting me off with a warning?"

"Honey-"

I rolled my eyes and headed for the stairs, "I'll see you in the morning." I ran upstairs and went into my room slamming the door shut. They aren't usually on my case about Izzy but they freak out when we go out on the weekends.

I have no clue why, they don't give me a straight answer but no parent does sometimes.

Izzy has been my only friend since middle school and I'm not giving up on her.

I guess my parents don't understand, they think she's going to ruin my chances of getting into a good college. But, that can't be true. I'm part of the honors society in school, I've saved up enough money for college textbooks over the summer, I just don't get it.

I'm all prepared and they think that one person could screw it all up.

I quickly got in my pajamas, brushed my teeth, set my alarm, and got in bed.

I was exhausted and I had church tomorrow.

 _Later that night I fell asleep to the dark mysterious eyes of the bassist..._

* * *

 **A/N- I hope you guys like this new story I'm making. I know a lot of my other stories are on hold but I feel like starting a new one and I just have all these creative plots for stories that I just can't keep in my head anymore. I'm trying to update more but school has literally taken all the energy out of me so I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **-Taylor:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys I really was try to postpone this chapter for later. I've begun to write and draft a couple chapters before updating but I just couldn't wait any longer! Anyways I hope you like this chapter! Make sure to review and don't be afraid to share your ideas with me!**

* * *

My Sinful Addiction

Ally's POV

"We all need to push away the darkness, because the world is darkness!"

Everyone started to clap as my father began to end his sermon for the morning.

The church was big, we were a diverse church so I wouldn't call this church a church only for the African Americans or the whites, it was more for everyone of every race. This church believed that every race and ethnicity deserved to learn about the word of God.

It's a great way to meet new people with the same views on life as you.

"So stop listening to that junk you call rap! That trash you call pop and rock! And tune your radio and ears to the word of God!" He shouted. People were cheering and clapping for him and I joined in.

I had to admit my dad was a powerful speaker.

He could move anybody with his words.

"Thank you, now let us pray. Dear Heavenly Father, we thank you..."

I bowed my head in prayer and said a silent prayer of my own. I begged the Lord to persuade my parents to let me off the hook this time, I really didn't want to be grounded. They took away my car keys and I can only go to the library if I need to return a book.

I can't go to Spanish club after school because I have a curfew of 4 now.

Not that it matters, we only eat food and make small talk around the table.

But still I enjoy it.

"Amen. You are all dismissed." My father closed his Bible and came down the stairs.

People crowded around him.

My mother came up behind me and put an arm around my shoulder as she lead me through the crowd.

"There's someone I want you to meet," she whispered in my ear, "he's a great guy."

I stopped her, "He?" I questioned.

 _Here we go again..._

My mother has been trying to set me up with a boyfriend for two years now. I mean, I bet some guys at this church are great guys but then there is the other half that are very snobby and overly confident with themselves.

Not my type at all.

"His name is Ryan and he's a genuine sweetheart!" She chimed happily.

I had to give it to my mom, the guy was dashing. She waved at him and he walked over to us putting on a very charming smile which made me blush. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

 _Okay mom...point taken..._

"Ryan, this is my daughter Allison, Allison this is Ryan."

I held out my hand, "It's nice to meet you." I spoke shyly.

He took my hand and kissed it gently, "The pleasure is all mine." He said.

My mother squealed and patted my shoulder, "Isn't he just a fine young gentleman?"

He chuckled and let go of my hand, "Why thank you Mrs. Dawson, you've raised quite the beautiful young lady here."

My mother waved her hand dramatically as she blushed, "Oh Ryan, how about we have homemade family dinner next Friday night? With you and your parents of course, I would love to get a chance to meet the parents who have raised such a fine young man!"

 _Mother you're doing the most..._

"Maybe I'll just have to take you up on that offer...how about 6 o'clock sharp?"

She giggled, "Perfect!"

"Well it was nice meeting you lovely ladies, stay safe." We nodded and he walked away.

My mother hugged my shoulders, "He's perfect for you! He's Christian and he plans on going to Harvard law school!" I could just see her making plans for our wedding right now. There was that crazy 'I see the future' glint in her eyes.

I sighed, "Mom, I'm not ready for a boyfriend..."

"I know honey, but I want you to know that there are great guys out there."

"Mom-"

She waved her finger at me,"Hun, putting you out into the fresh market is a great opportunity to meet guys, don't waste it." I didn't even know what she meant by fresh market, then again I don't understand half of the crazy things she says.

We were walking out of the building when I suddenly got an idea.

"Mom, if I'm going to be at this dinner thing next Friday I want to go to the library today."

She raised an eyebrow, "Nice try using me, but I don't think you're father would let you go."

I pouted my lip, "Would you maybe...?" I begged as innocently as I could.

She laughed and shook her head, "Me against your father? Nu uh."

"Please mom? I just need to check out this one book and I won't ask for anything more!"

She gave me a skeptical look before sighing, "Promise?"

"I promise."

"Fine, just tell me when to pick you up and you cannot be late."

{Line Break}

I sat down with the new book I had searched all over the library for.

It was called _Perfect Chemistry_ and it was an amazing story about two people from completely different worlds. The plot just drew me in and I loved each and every character. I love reading a book that doesn't go too slow or too fast, I like a book that's just right.

After reading the summary I began to read the book for a while, I had some time to kill.

 _Two Hours Later..._

"Honey...?" I soft voice called.

"Five more minutes mom..." I moaned into my pillow.

Suddenly a loud boom woke me up and I fell out of the chair.

The librarian sighed and helped me up. I was so embarrassed, how could I have fallen asleep in the library?

"No sleep last night I assume?" She asked while closing my book.

I nodded shyly and wiped the drool off the side of my mouth.

"Well let me remind you sweetheart," she took my book and tossed it in a tray, "this is a library _not_ your own personal bedroom to be sleeping in. The library is for people who want to read, not for people who want to waste my time."

And with that she pulled the cart along and left me.

My jaw slightly dropped as she sauntered off.

 _Well that was rude..._

I collected my things and rubbed my eyes to get rid of the sleepiness.

I almost forgot to call my mother.

I walked out of the library, down the sidewalk, and through the alleyway of an apartment.

Nothing bad happens here in broad daylight plus I always come threw here so my mom doesn't have to drive so far. As I was walking I suddenly ran into someone, it had a broad chest and I froze.

Police sirens were ringing in my ears.

The figure grabbed me and pressed my back against his front.

"Be quiet or I'll rape you." He threatened.

I swallowed hard as my heart began to beat out of my chest.

The police car drove past us, its sirens becoming more and more distant as it drove off down the street.

I felt the man take a deep breath and let go of me.

We stood there for a couple seconds in silence, but what were seconds felt like hours. The silence was killing me and all I wanted to do was yell at this kid for threatening me with rape. I could press charges against this guy for harassment!

I turned around only to come face to face with the devil himself.

" _You..._ " I hissed at him.

He smirked, "Ah...it's you again. Little miss sassy ass."

I gaped at his use of foul language, "Excuse me? I'm sassy? What about you!? You just threatened to rape me!"

He shrugged and slid his hands in his pockets, "It was an empty threat, no worries."

"No worries?!" I shrieked at him, "I'm calling the police." I pulled out my phone and started to dial the number. Suddenly he took my phone and chucked it at the ground without a second thought.

My jaw dropped as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, "Looks like you can't call the police."

"Just wait until my parents hear about this!" I screeched.

I really needed that phone to call my mom or she'll be suspicious and never let me out again!

 _He just ruined my chances at freedom!_

"By the way," he casually lit his cigarette, "what was a girl like you doing at my concert?"

I scoffed, "Is it any of your business?"

"It's my concert."

"Is that all you've got on me?"

"I could kill you." He laughed.

 _I didn't find that to be amusing..._

"I came with a friend that's all, I wasn't there for your lame band." I finally gave in.

He took a whiff of his cigarette, " _Lame?_ My band isn't lame, I'm sorry that you have no taste in good music." He snapped while leaning against the brick wall of the apartments. I took in his apparel, he was wearing a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, his jeans were black and torn in some places.

It was definitely not my choice of style.

"For your information, I seem to like my choice of music."

"Let me guess, you like pop music right?"

I shrugged while holding my purse against my chest, "Well I-"

He laughed, "Don't tell me you listen to classical music! That's even worse!" He spat hysterically.

"Look," I started, "I don't have time to be mocked by some low life like you."

"Low life? I'm not the low life here, just because I don't wear Hollister or American eagle it doesn't make me socially underneath you." He stated while blowing a smoke puff in my face. I fanned it away and glared at him.

"I never said that-"

"Cut the crap. I saw the way you were looking at me on stage! You judge appearances." He took a deep breath before calming down.

I looked down at the ground and suddenly felt insecure about myself. Was I really _that_ judgmental?

All of a sudden his phone rang and he answered, "What?"

My thoughts wandered off...what if I was being stereotypical of him?

Heck I didn't even know the kids name, I had every right to be judgmental about his appearance. I mean, he did threaten to rape me, he did throw my phone and possibly ruined the only chance of freedom I ever had for the next two weeks.

 _No I'm right!_

I had every right to judge this jerk!

After the concert he was nothing but an arrogant prick! Acting all high and mighty...

"Fuck," he threw his cigarette to the ground, "what do you mean she's quitting the band?!"

I watched his face go red in anger, "Look tell her I'm on my way. See you later."

He slid his phone in his back pocket and took a deep breath.

"Is everything alright?" I asked in concern.

He scoffed, "Mind your own damn business little girl."

I gaped at him as he looked down at me. To him I might have looked like a little girl, but I'm more mature than he will ever be in a million years. First he thinks he can call me judgmental and then he calls me a little girl?!

 _He is unbelievable..._

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Excuse me? I don't need you to take me home, I can get home by myself."

He shrugged, muttered a 'whatever', and disappeared around the corner.

 _Little did I know that that wasn't the last time I would be seeing him._

* * *

 **A/N- Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter as you can see Ally had a little run in with the mysterious bassist, and it did not go the way any of us would had hope for. It was a very eventful encounter;) Share your thoughts and idea and make sure to review for feedback!:)**

 **-Taylor**


End file.
